Kim and Ron in Middleton Christmas
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Another Christmas in Middleton for Kim and Ron with her folks but neither Kim or Ron have any presents for the other! What's a crime-fighting duo to do?


**Kim and Ron in "Middleton Christmas"**

**AN:** Another Christmas in Middleton for Kim and Ron with her folks but neither Kim or Ron have any presents for the other! What's a crime-fighting duo to do?

Kim runs around the Middleton Mall, looking for something to get her boyfriend Ron. She had been so busy with her first year of college with everything from cheerleading to schoolwork to even saving the world with Ron as a partner and not her sidekick that Christmas just kind of snuck up on her. She sighs as she tries to find something since she didn't have any time to make something special for him but with it being so close to Christmas, she just wasn't finding anything in the stores that she thought would work.

Meanwhile, as Kim continues to search for something at Middleton Mall she is unawares that Ron was talking to a sales lady at another store in Lowerton Mall so she wouldn't catch him buying anything for her. "I don't understand! I asked for it to be held for me a while back and now you're telling me that it is gone?"

The sales lady sighs and wonders how she can explain it more smoothly without telling him the truth, "I am sorry Sir, but we could only hold onto it so long before selling it and business has not been very good lately so we were forced to sell it early."

Ron looks at the nametag for a moment, "But Veronica! I really, really, really needed it! It is the first year since KP and I became partners instead of sidekicks after saving the world from the aliens, and more importantly it is our second Christmas together as boyfriend and girlfriend! I have gotta have something to give her! Can't you give me a break? It is almost Christmas!"

Veronica sighs again as she felt his pain, she truly did. She had a boyfriend too and her boss just happened to be his father. He wanted the same gift for his spoiled daughter who just happened to see it on layaway one day and well… what she wants, she gets, no matter who was hurt. She doubted that the girl even knew who it was for, not that it probably would have mattered much given what she knew. She rubs her hands together nervously, "I am sorry but we can try ordering again but I am not sure when we'll get another shipment." That much was true as the moment that she found out the girl had taken his layaway, she went to order another one in hopes that she could replace it in time for him to pick it up but there was a shortage and it had proved impossible to order another in time. The best answer that she had been given was that it 'might' be possible sometime in February but she doubted that answer would have satisfied him at the moment. She knew it wouldn't for her.

Ron presses his palms into his eyes and yells, "Nooo! I can't believe this! After everything that I've been through and everything I've done and now I have nothing for her! I don't want to try giving her Bueno Nacho Bucks at the last minute."

Veronica bites her lower lip but she decides that she couldn't stay silent any longer. She knew exactly who Ron was and all that he and Kim Possible had done. She had been saved twice by them, even without them knowing about it. Once during the El Diablo incident and the second time during the invasion. She is about to tell him when suddenly her boss walks up and says, "I really am sorry about all this Mr… Don something, was it? I couldn't but help overhearing that you're seeking a gift for your girlfriend. We have many fine things in the store, so perhaps we could help you pick an alternative?"

Ron so didn't have the time or the grace to put up with yet another not knowing his name. "Sorry dude, but that gift was perfect for her. It literally screamed, "KP" if you know what I mean?" He waves his hands in the air to emphasize her initials as if saying KP said Kim Possible aloud in the air for him.

The owner tilts his head at Ron in confusion, not really understanding but given his experiences with many customers over the years he had learned to roll with the punches. "We could try reordering the item that you're so upset over and see if we can get it to you soon as possible."

"But Christmas is almost here Ted! There is no way that I'll be able to get it in time! Christmas for Kim is officially going to stink at the Possible household…" Ron whines at the owner after glancing at the nametag.

Ted says, "I really am sorry but…" He is cut off when suddenly Ron's cell phone goes off and Ron quickly says, "Sorry, I've got to take this."

Ron nods as he listens to the phone call, all the while Veronica glares at her boss Ted before Ron finishes his call and says, "Sorry, I have to go. Important duties to attend to and all that." He then runs out the store.

Ted turns and says, "Well he is certainly an odd one."

Veronica stomps on the ground as she had had enough and didn't care anymore as she shouts, "That's it! I've had it! Do you know who that was? He was Ron Stoppable and he is the boyfriend of Kim Possible! Surely you remember her? She has saved the world a lot of times and it is Christmas Eve!"

She turns away, missing the look of shock on his face as she continues her rant, "Of all the people in the world, I would think that she has the right to get a perfect gift from her boyfriend but noooooo! You have to go give your spoiled little princess whatever she wants, whenever she wants it! Including the layaway gift that he had me set aside for her!"

She grabs her nametag and tosses it to the ground as she storms towards the exit, shouting as she leaves, "Tell Steven that I'm sorry, but I can't work at a place that steals from the customers on a whim and ruins Christmas for others!" With that, she leaves and a cold wind blows in through the store with a few flakes melting immediately in the much warmer store.

Ted bends down and picks up the nametag, seeing the little decoration of a star made with glitter on the dot above the "i" in her name. It takes a few moments for him to absorb what he had just learned before he clenches the nametag tightly in his hand and turns the sign over to "Closed" before heading towards the back of the store.

Kim finally found something that she thought would be the perfect present for Ron, but the problem was that it was something that she couldn't afford it since she had just finished paying some bills to take some courses for next semester. She pulls out her checkbook and sighs, thinking that she could dip into her emergency funds that she normally reserved for important things.

The salesman could see her indecisiveness and knew that she was probably doing last minute shopping for someone important and more than that she looked familiar to him. He says, "Excuse me Miss? You look upset about something, is there anything I can help you with?"

Kim drops her hands down and shakes her head, "No, it is my fault for doing this at the last minute. I am shopping for my boyfriend Ron and…" She half-laughs before continuing, "knowing him, he waited until the last minute to go gift hunting for me too but this year is special for us. It is our second year since becoming a couple after stopping Dr. Drakken."

The salesman looks at with confusion, "I'm truly sorry miss… wait, did you say Dr. Drakken?" He looks up in thought, "Could she be?" He then looks at her more carefully as he says to her, "Are you Kim Possible?"

Kim nods, "Yep, that's me. Kim Possible. World's worse girlfriend for gift hunting on Christmas Eve for her boyfriend."

"Come now, you're not the worse. Trust me, I've been there and I think I can help if you will let me." The salesman says to her as he sees the item in question.

Kim looks at him, "How? This thing's already on sale for Christmas and it is already far more than I can afford."

The salesman just smiles at her, "Oh, didn't you hear? This is Christmas Eve! Things get an extra amount tacked off for last minute buyers such as yourself and that thing's been reduced by another 10 percent."

Kim's eyes grow wide and she knew that he was offering to use his employee discount to help her afford it! This meant that she could afford the gift for Ron! She smiles big at him, "I could just kiss you, that is if I didn't already have a boyfriend already."

The salesman laughs, "My girlfriend would not like it if you kissed me either. So come on, let's get this to the register. I don't wrap the presents after all, that's your job."

Kim squeals happily and together they go to the register to go buy the gift.

**(Later at the Possible Residence)**

Kim watches her family prepare to turn on the lights and hopes that Ron would come over soon.

Mr. Possible says, "Are we ready boys?"

Tim and Jim both nod, "Yes, and this time we have the house lights tapped into" "Our own anti-matter power source" "So we don't have to worry" "about the electric bill this year."

Mrs. Possible sees that Kim is looking anxiously out the window and knew that there was only one thing on the planet that could make act like that. She walks over and says, "Don't worry, I am sure Ron will be here soon and this time they have decided to wait until Ron's inside before turning on the outside Christmas lights."

Kim continues to watch as she says, "I know mom, it is just that I really want things to go all right this year."

Mrs. Possible rubs her daughter's shoulder, "I know it will be. It is almost time for him to arrive, so try to be patient."

Kim just nods and still continues to watch out the window.

Ron trudges through the snow since his scooter wouldn't start in the cold, "Rufus buddy, I sure hope that Kim understands my lack of a present this year and having to bring Hanna over with me."

Rufus makes a sound that seems to say that he thinks Kim will understand it all before diving back into the pocket and warmth.

Kim sees Ron walking up and shouts, "Ron's here!" She rushes towards the door and opens it to see Ron with Hanna in tow but that didn't matter to her. "You made it Ron!" She says happily before she kisses him on the lips and then stepping back to let him come in out of the cold.

After the kiss, Ron suddenly didn't feel quite so cold anymore and smiles as he comes in out of the cold, quickly removing his winter jacket. "Hey Kim! I made it!"

Kim quickly puts on some special sunglasses before she pulls him close to her as she pulls him over to the living room window, "We're all ready!" She calls out to her family.

Mr. Possible smiles and says, "Push it boys!"

Jim and Tim grin at each other before pressing the button together even as Ron quickly covers Hanna's eyes before every icicle light, multicolored light, and even Rudolf the reindeer's nose went on to super bright levels! The light was so bright that the house was visible from space.

**(On a space station above Middleton)**

Astronaut James notices a brilliant light coming from where Middleton would be and lowers his light shield in front of his face as he says, "Ah, the Possible family must have finally turned on their Christmas lights."

One of the new people at the space station walks into the viewing room and says, "There you are Commander James. What are you doing over there?"

James quickly says, "Don't come over here Jerry! It is too bright!"

Jerry is too quick though as he says, "Bright? But you're just looking at the Earth aren't you?" But the moment he looks down through the viewer, the station rotates just perfectly to bring him smack center over it. "AAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHH! MY EYES!" He screams as he covers them, "I CAN'T SEE!"

James grabs him and leads him away from the window as he says, "You'll be fine. You've just fallen to the Possible Christmas lights like most newbies."

**(Back at the Possible House)**

Hanna sleeps peacefully on the couch by Ron as he sits by Kim and smiles at her, "I tell you KP, there's nothing better than spending time with my beautiful girlfriend and her most badical family."

Kim smiles back at him before leaning in to kiss him on the lips, "Thank you Ron. I'm so happy that you're here. This Christmas is special to me."

Ron gazes into her eyes as he says with love in his voice, "Special to me too." Leaving Kim to wonder if Ron was speaking about the holiday or her.

The two of them kiss once more with this one being a longer kiss than before. Kim brushes some hair out of her face and says to Ron, "So… will you come up to my room Ron? I want to give you something."

Ron nods without even thinking, still dreaming of that booyah kiss he just got and follows her up to her room.

Kim picks up a neatly wrapped present and walks back to him to hand it to him, "Here you go Ron." She smiles at him as he takes the present and he opens it himself instead of letting Rufus do it since he'd left Rufus downstairs with Hanna.

Ron gasps in surprise, "Kim! This is… this is… how did you get this?"

Kim smiles at Ron's reaction, "Hey, did you already forget the family motto? Anything's possible for a Possible."

Ron gives Kim a quick kiss, "I love it Kim! You're the best girlfriend a guy could ever ask for!"

Ron just stares at his present for a bit while the silence grows until Kim clears her throat, "Um Ron? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ron blinks and says, "I am?"

Kim tilts her forehead towards Ron, "Present? As in my present?"

Ron blinks as he mirrors her, "Present?" before it strikes at him about what she's talking about and quickly says, "Oh yeah! Your present! It is downstairs. Yeah! Downstairs… Be right back!" He then dashes downstairs as he quickly mutters to himself, "Man oh man! I never found anything else to buy Kim! What am I going to do?"

As if in answer to Ron's panicked question, there is a knock at the Possible door and he goes over to open it. Standing there when he opens it is the salesgirl and her boss at the door with the both of them wearing sunglasses.

Ron looks at them in surprise, "What are you two doing here?"

Ted holds out a neatly wrapped present and says, "We were able to find that present you were trying to get and so we wrapped it up and delivered to you with no cost to you."

Ron's jaw drops as he takes the package from Ted, which is pushed back up by Veronica, "Let me get my money and I'll pay you guys right away!" He starts to reach for his wallet when Veronica says, "Don't worry, because this is the season to be giving. This present is on the house."

Mrs. Possible walks up and says, "Who are your friends Ronald?"

Ted says, "I am Ted and this is Veronica, we just came by to deliver a present for him."

"Oh, that is so kind of you. Would you like to stay? We're about to have some eggnog." Mrs. Possible says in her sweetest voice.

Ted shakes his head, "Sorry, but we have our own families that we have to get back to but thank you for the offer."

The two of them both wave after saying their goodbyes and then Ron remembers that he was supposed to be giving Kim her gift so he rushes up the stairs to Kim's room where she is sitting on her bed, looking through a photo album with a smile on her face.

"Good, she's not mad at me for making her wait for so long." Ron thinks before he walks over and says, "Hey KP, guess what I have?"

Kim looks up and closes the photo album as she beams at him, "My present?"

Ron holds it out in front of him, "Correct! Here is your prize M'lady!" He says as he tries to be silly.

Kim tears the ribbon off and looks inside, seeing that it was the perfect gift for her! "Oh Ron! I love it! Thank you!" She pulls him in and kisses deep for a long time with her arms wrapping around the back of his neck.

Ron falls forward to the floor next to the bed after Kim releases him from the kiss but he didn't even feel the floor. He mumbles incoherently, which causes Kim to giggle.

**(Later at the home of Veronica)**

Veronica is cuddling up with Steven after telling her about her day and how Ted got back the layaway gift from his daughter, wrapped it up and then with her help. The two of them delivered it to Ron at Kim Possible's home.

At the name Kim Possible, Steven's face lights up and he says, "Oh yeah, that reminds me. I met Kim Possible today. She was trying to get this Christmas present for her boyfriend but she couldn't afford it so I told her that we were having a extra bit knocked off because it was Christmas Eve when it was really me using my employee's discount to help her."

Veronica smiles at him, "Isn't it funny how life works? Here we are, working in different cities in different stores and we **still** manage to meet and help make Christmas extra special for those two."

Steven chuckles, "Yeah, but yours sounds like had the more personal touch." He leans over and kisses her on the lips.

Veronica leans against his shoulder and rests her head against him, "I sure hope that wherever they are right now. That they are enjoying Christmas as much as we are."

**(At the Possible home at that moment)**

Ron was dip kissing Kim Possible under the mistletoe and enjoying every moment of it just as Kim was too.

* * *

**AN:** Here is my Christmas story for Kim Possible and I hope that you enjoyed it. What did you think of the Christmas present hunting sections? What do you suppose the perfect gifts were for Kim and Ron? Go ahead and guess. What did you think of Veronica and Steven? Aren't they a cool couple? What did you think of the poor guy being blinded by the Possible Christmas lights on a _space station_ of all things? Was that funny or what?

As usual all votes, suggestions, story ideas, artwork, Fable III help and more are always welcome.


End file.
